The Mix Up
by Demon-MatchMaker-Mira
Summary: It was a normal day for Haruhi, well at first anyway! PLEASE READ REALLY GOOD CROSSOVER!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi's POV<em>

Haruhi walked down the halls of the school into "Music Room #3" to meet up with everyone else in the Host Club. "Hey Haruhi!" Tamaki called as she entered the room. "So what are we doing today" Haruhi asked ignoring Tamaki. "Well, we decided to go somewhere special today." Kyoya answered. "I'm good." Haruhi said as she turned around walking out of the room. "Twins." Came Tamaki's voice.

Instantly the twins went out of the room after Haruhi. "Ugh." Haruhi sighed as she got dragged back into the music room by the two twins. "You didn't even let me finish." Kyoya said. Haruhi looked at him with a bored expression waiting for him to finish. "Now, we want you to come along and watch over the twins at my familys resort while Tamaki, Honey, Mori, and myself go to the pool near their for the girls that requested a sit down with us." Kyoya finished.

Haruhi gave a glar. "Why don't the twins just go with you?" I asked. "We want a break." Answered the twins. Haruhi was about to protest but there was a knock at the music room door, then the door opened and two boys walked in. "Oh, hello Fusa and Yuumi, Haruhi I forgot to mention that these two gentlemen will be helping you take care of the twins." Kyoya informed Haruhi. "Wait, why do I have to watch Kaoru and Hikaru?" Asked Haruhi. "Well, you're the only person that they'll behave around." Tamaki said. "So why are these other guys going to be there?" Haruhi asked.

"Huh, because they're new and they're not starting till next week and you guys aren't doing anything." Said Kyoya.

"Ugh, fine!" Haruhi grumbled. "So what's going on?" asked a tall blonde boy with blue eyes wearing a blue suit jacket over a yellow/orange sweater with a red tie. "Oh, sorry Yuumi we will be going to a beach today for our sit downs, or at least Tamaki, Honey, Mori, and myself but you, Fusa, Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru will be going to one of my family's resorts near that beach incase you guys happen to need our help." Kyoya said. Just then the doors of the music room burst open as a blonde haired girl ran holding the hand of a pink haired male. "What the…" Was all that escaped my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Okay so I just finished being over obsessive over my knew anime, which I'm sure almost all of you have already seen. Ouran High School Host Club! AHHHHHHHH! I love this show so much! If you haven't seen it seriously watch it! Then I got the idea to mix to anime's! Of course these would be the two anime's I mix!<strong>

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><em>No One's POV<em>

Lucy and Natsu ran into "music room 3" to find out where they were.

"May we help you?" Kyoya asked Looking at the two intruders.

"Yeah, where are we?" Lucy asked.

"You're at Ouran Elite Private Academy my princess." Tamaki said walking up to Lucy and bowing, making Lucy blush.

"Princess?" The oh so dense Natsu asked from behind Lucy.

"Don't even bother." Lucy said to the group of boys.

"So where are you from?" Asked Honey.

"Um, we're from a different place." Lucy said nervously.

"Well, welcome to Ouran Academy." Fusa spoke up understanding what Lucy ment.

"Um, thanks." Lucy said blushing even more.

_Oh great! Lucy doesn't know it's Sirena and me! X(_

"Whoa, you have pink hair too?" Lucy asked staring at Azi AKA Fusa.

"Um, yeah what about it?" Fusa asked glaring at Lucy.

"N-nothing, wait… That glare reminds me of someone from home." Lucy Looked Fusa up and down suspiciously.

"Wait, Fusa we should help these people find their way out of here." Yuumi AKA Sirena gave a hint to Fusa.

"Yeah, we'll show you out." Fusa said grabbing Lucy's arm and dragging her out of the music room as Yuumi grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him out of the room.

As soon as they were a safe distance from the music room Fusa and Yuumi instantly gave Lucy and Natsu a hug.

"Um, do we know you?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu it's us!" Fusa said lunging to hug the dense dragon slayer.

"Sirena, Azi?" Lucy spoke up.

"How, how did we get here? And how are we young again?" Lucy questioned.

"I don't know but apparently its not just us. At first we were wondering how we even got here and we thought it was just Azi and me, then we found you and Natsu, do you guys remember what happened last?" Sirena questioned.

"No." Everyone replied back, but indeed, Azi remembered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! How's it going? Haven't updated in a long time! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><em>No Ones POV<em>

After Natsu, Lucy, Fusa, and Yuumi finished their reunion they decided that in order to keep Natsu and Lucy close to Fusa and Yuumi they would have to have Natsu join the host club and Lucy was their best friend who visits the host club all the time.

"Hey Kyoya, the new kid Natsu wants to join the host club? Can he?" Yummi asked the director of the host club.

"Well, I think all the new members will get us a lot more profit, but I have to ask all the other members of the host club. What do you guys say?" Kyoya said turning to the other members of the host club.

"I say yes, me too, I guess, sure, yeah." They all gave a reply.

"Great I'll go tell him!" Fusa squealed like a little girl. She instantly put her hand over her mouth after that.

A lightbulb went off in Kyoya's, Mori's and Kaoru's minds.

"Natsu you can join! Lucy you just make sure you come to the host club whenever you can!" Fusa said rushing out to Natsu and Lucy.

"Wait, why can't I be a member of the host club!?" Lucy questioned

"Because your chest is way too big to hide!" Fusa teased.

Lucy began to blush, "You have a point there."

After everyone was settled, the host club was on their way to Kyoya's family's resort.

When they got their Fusa, Yuumi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and Natsu all unpacked and found something to do in the resort, while Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, and Honey all went to the beach to serve the girls who requested a sit down.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! I know short! I will not have very many long chapters until probably summer. Sorry!<strong>

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


End file.
